Satori Amatsu
Summary Satori Amatsu is the main protagonist of the My Vampire Older Sister and Zombie Little Sister series. After his father remarried Satori found himself the middle brother to two female Archenemies, a vampire, and a zombie. One day his careless question about which of the two races would win in a fight causes a dispute between his sisters, who decide to use the VR environment simulator Satori had created to solve it in a competition to infect all humans in a virtual replica of their city. Due to various circumstances, Satori is forced to take part in their little game, not knowing it would have unexpected consequences in the real world. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | 10-C Name: Satori Amatsu, Truth (Handle name) Origin: My Vampire Older Sister and Zombie Little Sister Gender: Male Age: 15 Classification: Human | Giant Garlic Powers and Abilities: High intellect and skilled tactician, AI support through smartphone for things like Hacking, etc | Duplication, Night Vision Attack Potency: Human level | Below Average Human level Speed: Normal Human | Below Average Human Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Below Average Striking Strength: Human Class | Below Average Class Durability: Human level | Below Average Human level Stamina: Average Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Pearphone 8 Omega (Smartphone). Depending on the occasion he has also carried with him a Dream Case and an Anti-Materiel Redtooth | None notable Intelligence: High. Satori is highly smart and analytical, using his wits and Maxwell, the AI supercomputer he created to come up with plans that would help Helen Itou win all her fights against other Archenemies in the Colosseum. Deduced the location of Laplace, the Bright Cross Foundation's super-computer, from basic information. Quickly realized and exploited his abilities as a giant garlic. Came up with a plan to subdue and capture the 13 Eastern European Families, a group of powerful and old vampires Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses | If he splits too much he cannot control his duplicates accurately and his senses start to get numb Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Maxwell:' The AI and administrative agent program for the environment simulator created by Satori Amatsu. As a metal container filled with about 1400 of the processors of a new handheld game system hooked in parallel + a second container that keeps the machine's cooling system and power supply, it's too heavy for Satori to carry around, but it can communicate and support Satori via high-speed wireless communications through his Pearphone 8 Omega, an outdated smartphone model with high specs that was discontinued because the specs were too high to continue selling at a profit but Satori keeps around by adapting the OS updates of the newer models with inferior specs. Maxwell is capable of easily wirelessly hacking and taking over most computer systems around Satori, either to steal/modify information or to manipulate the environment by doing things like exploding water valves to create jets of water, closing down metal shutters in a corridor and even tilting a cruise ship to knock enemies off-balance. Maxwell can also cause the lithium batteries of radios/cellphones the enemy has on their person to explode with enough power to smash human bones. If given around 60 seconds Maxwell can analyze the enemy's movement patterns and fighting style/martial arts perfectly in order to simulate and predict their attacks. It can do the same with projectile attacks like arrows, calculating the path they will take so that they can be dodged. Satori can also use the smartphone's flash to blind an opponent in close quarters, and Maxwell can use ultrasounds and microwaves for various purposes, such as to silently communicate with a third party by using directional microwaves to vibrate the lymph fluid in their ears so they will recognize it as a voice. **'Laplace:' The AI and supercomputer formerly used by the Bright Cross. Satori rescued it before the Bright Cross's fall, but he had to significantly downgrade it to a container-sized shell like Maxwell so that he could keep it on his home, to the point its capabilities are now comparable to Maxwell, if only slightly inferior due to Maxwell's actions. Laplace is slaved to Maxwell and can increase its calculation specs. **'Ghost Cat:' The AI and security server formerly protecting the abandoned Peace Committee Convalescent Hospital. Like with Laplace, Satori recovered only the main server components. Its specs as a pure simulator are inferior to Maxwell's or Laplace's, but its ability at controlling and providing parallel instructions for drones and other unmanned weapons is superior. Like Laplace, it is slaved to Maxwell and can increase its calculation specs. * Dream Case: A headband-like commercial VR Dive Device, it uses the processing space that the human brain uses for dreaming to allow someone to experience VR. The device is just a receiver that uses short-range wireless communications and the processing is done by a mobile device or game system, so the dive device itself is light and has a very simple design. If put on someone else's head, it can be switched on to forcibly “knock out” an opponent via a forced VR dive, so it unintentionally has excellent specs as anti-Archenemy “handcuffs”. Satori can stick his enemy into a dive loop simulated by Maxwell and transmitted through his smartphone, leaving them defenseless. * Anti-Materiel Redtooth: A device that looks like a shotgun microphone or a strange two-handed water gun. The device uses a powerful EM signal to interfere with electronics. The same short-range Redtooth signal used for wireless headphones and keyboards is given powerful directionality to send illegitimate data to a device within 1000 meters as a jamming signal. *'Giant Garlic:' A form taken by Satori in the mysterious Peace Committee Convalescent Hospital, Satori is transformed into a giant garlic about as big as a human head. Despite the physical changes, Satori still possesses his regular five senses and can move by shifting his center of gravity to roll around or even jump. **'Duplication:' By burying himself on earth and using water and sunlight Satori can split into 8 identical garlics. Satori can sense from any of these garlics (though there's still one "main garlic" containing his conscience), who can consequently split again into even more garlics. However, after a certain point (300 garlics) his five senses start to numb overdue to sensory overload and it becomes difficult to control the individual garlics. If the main garlic is destroyed his conscience will automatically jump to another garlic. Key: Human | Giant Garlic Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:My Vampire Older Sister and Zombie Little Sister Category:Humans Category:Technology Users Category:Hackers Category:Duplication Users Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 10